Justin
Justin is one of the main characters of Dragon Ball GS Story When Justin was 9, the Saiyan Race was about to be destroyed by the tyrant Frieza. Two unamed Saiyans had two sons. The oldest one was Greg and Justin was the youngest son. They were pushed into a chamber that would freeze a person for a long period of time. Shenron, the eternal dragon, spotted the chamber Greg and Justin were in and takes them to another world. Shenron takes Greg and Justin to the real world along with the seven magic Dragonballs.Greg must protect the world and collect the Dragonballs and keep them out of the wrong hands. The 4 star Dragonball was beside Greg and Justin. Where it came from is still unknown. Like his brother, Justin has no memory of his past and aids Greg in his search for the seven Dragonballs. Personality Like his older brother Greg, Justin is a very cheerful person. Unlike his older brother Greg, he doesnt understand what it means to have saiyan pride since he is so young. He likes to train alot and make friends. Justin's power doubles whenever he is angry or ashamed of something. He also does not know how to control his power which is why he asks Greg to train with him. Later in the series, we dont see Justin as much as we do in the first few sagas for he has become strong enough to take care of himself. Abilities Ki Blast: '''Like all saiyans, Justin can shoot energy out of his hand. Justin is said to shoot energy out of his feet as well if he wanted to. '''Flight: '''Like all saiyans, Justin can fly. It is a natural power saiyans can do when they are born. '''Masenko: Justin learned Masenko when he and Greg stole the Namekian Scroll in "The Last Saiyan" Saga. Greg encouraged Justin to study and learn this move. Justin managed to master this move within 3 episodes. The Masenko becomes one of Justin's signature moves. Kamehameha: Justin learns the Kamehameha Wave from Greg in the Cyber Saga. Greg did not choose to teach Justin this move, Justin asks Greg to do so. Fierce Rage: This move of Justins is similar to Greg's Kaioken. Justin only uses this move when he becomes angry. First he charges at his opponent the rapidly moves quickly so that his opponent will lose sight of him then he rapidly punches his opponent and finishes them off with a green energy blast to the chest. Transformations Super Saiyan: '''Justin learns how to become a Super Saiyan while training with Greg in the "Cyber Saga". Justin feels a deep power within himself and thinks about all the terrible events that happened in the "Last Saiyan" and "Galaxy" Sagas. He remembered how he was unable to do anything about these tragedies and how his brother and his friends kept risking their lives for him. He becomes angry about how he wasnt able to help and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan Justin's power is doubled the second he becomes a Super Saiyan. His moves also become "Super" (According to him). Masenko becomes and '''Super Masenko. It is the same color as the regular Masenko but is bigger. Justin's Kamehameha Wave becomes a Super Kamehameha, which is a bigger version of the regular Kamehameha. Its power is also doubled. Finally, Justin's Fierce Rage becomes a Super Fierce Rage, which allows him to move 3 times faster than normal. He also kicks his opponent while in this form. Like in his regular Feirce Rage, Justin rapidly punches his opponent as well. He finishes the move off with a green energy blast from both of his hands. Major Interactions with Other Charcters Greg Cornell Jared Kj